The ride
by HlorkexD
Summary: What if this ride will end badly for Amu and Ikuto? Oneshot, amuto! .


**Hey guys I'm HlorkexD And this is another oneshot from me ^.^**

**I don't own anything in this fanfic, even the plotline… I've known this story for a long time and I just wanted to write it down ^.^**

**Yosh! Let's start! XD**

**Oh, this is going to be all in Amu's POV, only in the end I will add the narator's pov… I think O.o**

**The ride**

I was riding on a motorcycle with my soon-to-be husband. The feeling of the wind on my face and neck was just amazing, but what was more stunning, was the man who was sitting right in front of me…

-Ikuto, where are we going? He didn't answer, but I knew that he heard me… He just shook his head 'Why isn't he telling me anything? He seems to be worrying about something…'

-Ikuto, is everything okay?

-Yeah, why wouldn't it be? In a short time, I'll be marrying the most beautiful girl in the world! He said smirking, I blushed at that and hugged him tighter, I really love him. 'Oh, right, I still have to tell him _that… _But how do I tell him?! What if he freaks out? I'm scared, that he won't love me anymore…'

-Umm… Ikuto..? I have to- I didn't get to finish, we were going really fast now and Ikuto interrupted me.

-Amu, take my helmet and put it on your head.

-What? Why?

-Just do it, and hurry. I did what he said, but I was very confused. I didn't get what's going on!

-Can you tell me that you love me and kiss me then? Please. Just don't ask any questions.

-I love you, and I will never love someone else!

Then I kissed him, passionately, though it was hard, because he was still driving. Now I was really scared, the way he kissed back… Urgently and like it was the last time he did it.

–Ikuto?.. What is…

Suddenly, everything was spinning and I couldn't understand what is going on. Then suddenly, everything went black…

I woke up in some white place. I couldn't understand what was happening, then, I heard a familiar voice.

-Amu?! Oh, Amu, I'm so glad you're okay! We were so worried about you!

I turned my head to see Utau with tear stained face. What was happening?

-Utau? W-what's happening? Where am I? And where is Ikuto?! Is he okay?

Utau was silent for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak.

-I'll tell you everything, Amu… And a fresh tear slided down her face…

**Normal POV**

The next morning every newspaper had the same headline: 'A terrible accident on the road, one person dead'.

"He sacrifices his own life, to save mine…Ikuto knew, that the bike's breaks were off, so he told me to put on his helmet, and to tell him I loved him. He sacrificed his own life, to save mine… But he didn't know that I was pregnant, with his child…" Amu was telling this to reporters, while crying. He did that for her. Now she knew that she can never love another man, only Ikuto.

After nine months passed, they all were surprised, that there were twins. A girl and a boy… They looked so much like they're father! Only, the girl had violet hair, and the boy had golden eyes, just like Amu.

…

-Mommy, mommy! Look what I found! The little girl screamed.

-What is it Kyo? Amu smiled sweetly at her daughter. Her full name was Kyoharu, but, everyone just called her Kyo. The girl was running to her mommy with Rey running after her. He could easily outrun her, but he watched for her, so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. Kyo extended her hand to show Amu an old picture, with Amu and Ikuto hugging each other, smiling sweetly.

-Is this daddy?! Kyo smiled.

-Of course it is, mom already told you, and you could just guess from the way they are smiling, Rey smirked; he looked so much like his father when he did that.-You could have guessed…

-I just wanted to make sure! Kyo was pouting now, Utau once said, that she looks like Amu when she does that, and everyone agreed to that.

-Okay, you two, let's go, we have to visit daddy, remember? Amu smiled, she was so happy now, she had adorable two kids from the only man that she ever loved. If only he could see how cute his children were! With that thought, Amu took Kyo's hand, and left the house. 'Time to visit your grave, Ikuto. I still love you, and I'm not going back on my word, that I love only you.'

**Umm… Don't hate me 'cause it's crappy… x.x" **

**Oh, and Kyoharu means 'star' I really like that ^.^ *****

**Somehow, it was really hard to write it down… Maybe that's 'cause I just started going to new school and stuff… Yeah, I'm rambling about unnecessary stuff. **

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and things like that!**

**Well, ja ne! ^.^ **


End file.
